


All The Good Things

by MercuryMapleKey



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreshadowing, Light Smut, M/M, Not Terrific Sex, Rodimus Being A Dork, actual communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMapleKey/pseuds/MercuryMapleKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr is always trying to bring new things into the berth; some are a hit, some are a miss, and this one's going to take a lot of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Good Things

               He didn’t exactly know what he was supposed to be doing, in its most empirical sense. Like if there had to be a fine and dividing line between complete knowledge and lack thereof, he would have been standing on the less glamourous side. And that wasn’t to say he had _no_ idea, no, of course he did, he just hadn’t quite considered the fact that he might have to put more than a nanoklik of thought into it.

               There were a lot of things Rodimus did with only about a nanoklik of thought behind them.

               Blurr was issuing him a look that was halfway between questioning and anticipatory and it was just so honestly earnest that Rodimus had to grin sheepishly in return.

               “So… How exactly are we doing this?”

               Expectancy switched to a frown and Blurr was complaining within the instant. He was good at that. “Rodimus, you said you would do this for me, you said you would, you actually said it and we talked about this and you know we did so don’t for a nanoklik pretend like you don’t know because you do.” Repetition, hand gestures, Blurr was getting flustered again not for the first time since he’d approached the topic and Rodimus held his servos up in a quick defense.

               “Hey! Hey we’re still gonna do it, relax. I’m here to fulfill all your kinky little desires, right?” Dutifully he ignored the roll of Blurr’s optics in favour of pulling the speedster against him. “Just give me a hint on how to start, this one I’ve never done.” And he wasn’t feeling 100% on it either but, well, _Blurr_ wanted it.

               Not that there was any shame in admitting it of course, Blurr was into some pretty weird stuff. It was hotter than the pit, most of the time, and though they’d probably done one or two weirder at this point it had never involved _acting_ before. Not exactly his forte. But Blurr had cared enough to bring it up in the first place, more than once now, and if it was that important to him, well he’d just have to figure it out.

               It _was_ that important. Blurr was doing that thing where he was trying to be offended but too much amusement out of it. The whole look culminated as a cute little scrutinizing pout which Rodimus made sure to quickly kiss off his lips. Blurr was so cute; especially now with the way he was pressing his lips into Rodimus’ audio and spinning the wheels on his shoulders in what could have been anything from nerves to anticipation.

               “You could start by forcing me down.” Blurr wouldn’t meet his optics anymore, and Rodimus grinned against white faceplating.

               “Yeah? Then what can I do?” Anything. That was the point. But Rodimus wasn’t asking for Blurr’s benefit; he kissed him again, soft and sweet just like he knew Blurr didn’t want and got pinched for it. Right on the underarm too, that was cold.

                Blurr wasn’t even apologetic about it, not that he expected him to be. “You can do what you said you were going to do, stop making me to all the work again Rodimus, I—“

               The speedster cut himself off with a squeak hardly befitting an agent of the elite guard as he was shoved roughly backwards. He landed with a bounce onto the berth and Rodimus followed him immediately, sinking a knee into the berthpad right between the blue bands of Blurr’s thighs.

               “You,” He fixed Blurr with a hard look and blue optics didn’t leave his for a nanoklik. “don’t get to tell me what to do.”

               Blurr didn’t resist the servo that pressed him the rest of the way down the berth. Nor did he resist when Rodimus’ knee shoved further between his thighs as the prime crawled onto the berth above him. Maybe there was something to this after all, with what could only have been a moment (at most) of hesitation Rodimus groped roughly down Blurr’s leg from hip to kneepad and got a whine in return. That was a good sign probably.

               It would have been downright uncanny to maintain such a level of control over Blurr in any other situation. Especially in the agent’s own apartment. Uncanny, unwanted— With more pressure than Rodimus really thought was warranted he leaned down to smirk against blue audio, repeating his earlier sentiment. “No, you don’t get to give the orders… But that’s just what you want, isn’t it Blurr?” Maybe it was the wrong kind of drawl, maybe his lines were cheesy and outdated, and maybe he should have thought to drag his servo down the outer seam of Blurr’s leg as he spoke. Rodimus thought of all these after the fact but white lips parted anyways, moist as Blurr ran the tip of his pale glossa across them and snapped up in a kiss Rodimus couldn’t help but deliver.

               He broke away grinning. “This actually works on you doesn’t it?”

               For a moment Blurr was caught on how to answer the obvious question, his cooling fans did it for him coming online with a purr as he squirmed against Rodimus’ leg jammed up against his interface panel.

“Keep going.”

If only it were so intuitive. This time Rodimus thought to finger a line down the seam where plexiglass met metal on Blurr’s chest mentally congratulating himself when Blurr pressed into it. He could totally do this. “You like that?” Blurr’s servos gripped his arm and he tugged them above the bot’s pointed helm. Little blue wrists locked firmly between his spread fingers, and it was a great touch, Rodimus thought. “You can tell me, you know.”

“… Do you need me to?” Blurr wriggled underneath him again with his arms pinned, but the look in his optics was downright flat. Ever the perceptive one.

“Uh, what?”

“I’m just asking as to whether or not you’ll need constant validation throughout this entire ordeal or if this is merely leading up to whatever it is you have planned.” Plan. That was a generous term and Blurr knew it, but Rodimus wasn’t about to let his generally unimpressed disposition discourage him. After all, why should today be any different?

He kept Blurr’s arms where they were – because he was sure he was doing at least that right -- and pressed his free servo over the speedster’s windshield, leaning forward. “I don’t think you’re in a position to ask those questions.”

“Well I certainly don’t _want_ to be.”

Blurr’s deadpan was cutting. Rodimus gave his engine a rev and smacked the mouthy speedster on the pale blue of his thigh guard. It wasn’t hard enough to sting. It wasn’t hard enough to do anything. “Oh yeah?” They were young, and this was stupid, and he couldn’t stay serious if he’d even wanted to. “Well maybe I should gag you from the start next time, hm? How would you like that?”

Well of course he would. One look into Blurr’s optics – which were more frustrated than annoyed – and the prime broke away laughing. “Primus! You really would like that wouldn’t you? What do they teach you bots over at intel?”

“Rodimus.”

No, no, this was funny now. “Wait, gimme a klik, have you got any stasis cuffs lying around? We can use those too; string you up like a really abnormally pretty Decepticon.”

Rodimus’ smile was big, and beautiful, and bright, and it had no place in the moment. Blurr ground his hips down against his leg once more and stared up coolly. “Well whether you believe it or not I’d be all for that if I actually thought for so much as a nanoklik that you were being serious. But you’re not Rod, you’re not even trying to be.”

Well now that was a partition of the truth. The bright grin dropped, tone serious, but Rodimus pinched Blurr’s servos together even tighter. “Whoa, Blurr have you ever actually been in stasis cuffs?”

“Obviously! I—“

“Because they’re not fun.” And definitely not for interface with the way they tended to paralyze everything. Rodimus frowned. “They actually kind of hurt a lot.”

“Oh you are just the worst at this!” Clamping his legs around Rodimus’ thigh Blurr had had enough; he struggled to a sit and failed when Rodimus leaned forward to shift more of his weight onto Blurr’s wrists instead. It was too easy to forget the vorns of training behind every move the mech made when he could act like such a…

Blurr had chosen for a glare instead and Rodimus feigned affront. “What? I am not!” Servo flew to the Autobot Insignia on his gold chestplating as he protested the accusation. “If anything I’m the best at this!” He hadn’t know what he’d been doing from the start. “You’re just being dominated so hard you don’t even know what’s happening, that’s what’s happening.”

If looks could kill then Rodimus would be a certain shade of dead-metal grey right now. “Oh Primus by the core of the planet, get off of me!” Blurr tried in vain to push himself upright once more. It was halfway between a squirm to just continue what they’d been doing and an actual effort and Rodimus took his servo off his chest to snap a gesture that served as the rough equivalent to a wink.

“No.” See? His grin was threatening to eat his face at this point. Blurr pulled a pede up and shoved one annoying prime off the berth with it – which would have worked better if Rodimus had let go of his wrists at any point and ended up with the both of them landed in a pile on the floor.

“Let—Let go of me! Rodimus you let go of me right now!”

“Let go of you? You’re the one who jumped on top of me.” Sprawled was more like it, with their legs tangled and Blurr pinned between his own servos and Rodimus’ chestplate. It wasn’t easy to take Blurr seriously when he was laughing like a squeaky fan belt, and even less so when the speedster saw fit to grind against him in shallow movements. Rodimus would have to be lying to say that he hadn’t expected it even after his spectacular not-success at foreplay. He pulled Blurr into a kiss by his wrists, grinning when they parted and ignoring whatever was digging into the back of his spoiler. “Hey, I know you want on this ride, but you have to wait until—“

“Wait until _what?_ ” Blurr pushed himself up until he was straddling Rodimus properly, squeezing his midsection between powerful little thighs. Interface panel retracted, valve cover open, the speedster had made a decision and it was that he was getting off regardless. “No, I’m serious, where you were you going with that analogy?” Blurr worked fast at the best of times, and it didn’t take too many rolls of his hips until Rodimus was pushing up into them with a groan. “I have to wait until you’ve come to a complete stop? Is that it?” Their servos were released and on each other’s plating in an instant. “I have to wait until the restraints open?” Lips met and Rodimus was guiding Blurr’s hips in a less erratic rhythm, lubricant slicking between them with wet noises. Blurr moaned into his neck. “Or maybe, maybe you need routine maintenance, is that it? That must be it—Where were you going with that?”

“I was actually thinking of how the ride operators have to sort of give the green light thing.” Rodimus only felt it against the curve of his neck but Blurr’s grin was nothing but teasing. He pulled the speedster’s hips down sharply and Blurr’s moans were more like squeaks as he writhed against it, grinding his external node against Rodimus’ heated plating until he came with a gasp and the gush of lubricant that always followed.

Blurr hummed against warm plating and received a kiss to his antenna for it. He dragged himself up a couple inches with both servos on either of Rodimus’ shoulders. “Do you listen to yourself?”

What a terrible thing to ask; he actually had an answer for that one too, and a good squeeze for Blurr’s little aft. “I’d rather listen to you moaning for me. Personal preference.”

“That was awful, that was awful even for you – don’t you wink at me.” Blurr spoke the truth and wriggled semi-upright until he was resting – digging – his pointy elbows into Rodimus’ chest. He frowned. “I really wanted to do this Rodimus, you know I did, I’ve wanted to do this for a long time. Why couldn’t you just play along?”

Whatever had been jabbing into his back before hadn’t let up for and instant, and Rodimus pushed himself up on his arms now just to be rid of it. “Why is _this one_ so important to you, Blurr?”

Blurr shrugged and shifted the few inches he could from his position. “I don’t know. I just _want_ it Rodimus,” He was nervous again, and it showed as each word accelerated and sped into the next. “I want to feel small and weak and powerless. I want to feel helpless under your command, that anything I feel, pain or pleasure is because of you and that you can take it away just as easily. I want to be under someone else’s control, I want them to do whatever they want with me. I know I’m not supposed to want that…” He paused to grind his denta against quick lips. “But you’ve been okay with everything else.”

“Blurr…” There was a difference. There was a big difference between this and the crazy upside down ropes, or this and the one with the wax, or even this and the energon- _thing_ – that one he’d actually liked more than he thought he would have. The difference was that they could both openly agree to everything else. “This sounds like you want me to force you to do things. Things you don’t want to do.”

Blurr couldn’t have protested any faster, jolting forward in the still warm and slippery mess he’d made with his overload. It didn’t help. “But I _do_ want it! I want to do anything you force me to do, and you’d know if I didn’t, don’t you remember the negative feedback loop I set up for us?”

Right, the feedback loop. So that if anything went wrong Rodimus would know at the same time as Blurr and in different terms of communication. It had been a good system for other things they’d done, but it was nothing but a red flag here. “Okay, but I don’t like _feeling_ like I’m forcing you to do anything. It wouldn’t be very Prime-ly of me, you know?” Well that was possibly a lie, Primes did have to command others after all, but at its most basic it wouldn’t be very _Autobot_ of him either.

There were a lot of things Rodimus didn’t spend more than a nanoklik thinking about, but this wasn’t one of them.

It wasn’t a stalemate yet. Blurr spread fingers across his other-favourite Prime’s chest and pressed a kiss to dark plating. “What if I found another way to do it? So that you wouldn’t have to feel that way. I want to do this Rodimus, but not at the cost of you feeling badly about it, even though you really have no reason to as I’ve already explained,” A servo went up to signify he wasn’t quite done with that thought. “and that’s not saying that I don’t still respect your feelings on the matter, because I think it should be clear that I do.”

He needed to quiet him with another kiss, but all he got was Blurr’s _fidgeting_ legs instead, which was enough to drive any bot insane. “Alright, alright I get it.” Blurr huffed, but it wasn’t his excessive explanations that were the problem. “If you can figure something out then sure; I’m game. Alright?” He still wasn’t 100% on it, but it was _Blurr._

Blurr lit up bright and slow like a solar flare “Alright.”

The relief was almost palpable. “Okay, good.” Rodimus groaned it as he finally let his interface panels slide back. “Now can you please get me off? You’re so squirmy Blurr, I’m _dying_ over here.”

If he didn’t know the mech quite so well he could have sworn Blurr’s laugh was intended. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a sequel to this. A dirty, kind of fucked up sequel.


End file.
